


Pre-Date

by pairatime



Series: A George and Alex Story [6]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and George spend the night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Date

“You’re sitting with us, finally. Have you had enough of Evil Spawn? You have a good heart but he’s just a bastard.” Izzie complained as George sat down next to her.

George just stared at Izzie for a moment before answering, “He’s in surgery with Shepherd, and he’s not a bastard just blunt.” He explained as he took a bite of his dinner.

“He’s in on Shepherd’s surgery, how did he get in on it, I thought you were doing it?” Cristina asked as she looked up from the charts she was studying to look at Meredith.

“I’m not, well I was but then Bailey needed someone and she traded me so Shepherd has Alex. Bailey’s doing a transplant as soon as the liver gets here,” Meredith added taking a bite.

“Am I the only one not in on a surgery?” Izzie complained before looking back at George, “what about you? You weren’t in the pit, where are you?”

“I was running labs all day and tonight I have to be on call for Shepherd, all night,” George said.

“That sucks, are you on tomorrow?” Meredith asked. At the same time Izzie ask her question.

“Why are you on call if Alex is in the surgery?”

“No, tomorrow I’m free, but it’s both Alex and I tonight, Shepherd wants someone in the room at all times so…” George explained as he continued to eat.

“You’re stuck with him all night that sucks.” Izzie replied

“It’s not that bad, Alex isn’t really that bad.”

“Stop standing up for him George. He’s a bastard and a jerk. Why do you like him so much?” Izzie demanded to know.

“Yeah, I personal can’t stand the guy. How do you do it? You spend all this time with him, how?” Meredith asked.

“Seriously?” Cristina asked looking back and forth between Meredith and Izzie with a puzzled expression, “Are you both telling me you don’t know? How can you not know what’s up with Bambi,” she ranted in disbelief.

“What, what, what,” George stuttered looking at Cristina, “there’s nothing to know, nothing at all.”

Meredith and Izzie just looked back and forth between the two, from George’s panic to Cristina’s disbelief.

“Hu”

“What?”

“How dense are you two, really,” Cristina commented before grabbing her tray and leaving the table.

The other two girls turned to look at George both about to ask questions when George interrupted them, “I have to go,” before getting up to follow Cristina.

***

“What, what do you think you know?” George questioned after catching up with Cristina.

“I don’t think I know, I do know. You, Bambi, have a crush on the Evil Spawn. Why I don’t know, but this whole following him round like a puppy has to stop George.”

“I don’t have a crush…and I’m not a puppy,” George half shouted in response before looking round at all of the others in the hall.

“Then stop acting like one, just be a man and ask him out, he’ll either go out with you or beat the crap out of you. And if he does I’ll stitch you up. Burke’s having me do this new stitch and I need more practices.”

“Cristina I don’t…”George trailed off as Cristina just walked away with a “whatever” before George started to march off in a different direction, “I’m not a puppy,” he muttered.

***

“Now I want to be very clear, one of you is to be in this room, awake and watching Mr. Rockwell at all time. That’s why there are two of you,” Doctor Shepherd explained for the third time as he handed the patient’s chart to Alex before taking one last look at the patient and the monitors.

“We got it Doctor Shepherd. We’ll watch him,” Alex said as he flipped through the chart himself.

“You’d better. This man is counting on us to keep an eye on him. He has a hole in his skull and his brain is trying to leak out. If anything happens, anything, you keep his brain in and page me and don’t stop paging me until I’m in the room with you understand? Now I’ll be in the on call room but if I’m going to pull off the surgery tomorrow I need my sleep. Hopefully he’ll be strong enough for it by then. If all goes well Mr. Rockwell’s cancer will be gone and you both will have assisted with a new and advanced surgery.”

“We’ll be here right, O'Malley?”

“Right”

***

“Check,” Alex told George as he moved the rook before going back to his medical book.

George finished checking and updating Mr. Rockwell’s chart before he retuned to his chair and moved his knight to take Alex’s rook, “So, are you on tomorrow after the surgery?”

“I’m off at noon and I can’t wait for a real bed to sleep in for more than a few hours,” Alex dreamed as he moved his piece.

“Do you want to get a drink after the surgery, over at Joe’s,” George asked as he moved his queen to block Alex’s bishop.

“Sure, I can always use a drink. Man that surgery’s going to be a rush, it’s only been done like four times ever. And Shepherd never even done it himself he’s only observed it. This is going to be great,” Alex said as he pulled out his copy of the surgery’s outline.

“So why hasn’t Cristina killed us to get in on it?” George asked as he looked through his own copy picturing what the surgery would look like.

“I think she’s waiting till morning. I wouldn’t recommend sleeping or eating after she gets here,” Alex told the other man as he dumped a now empty box of Whoppers out on his hand, “speaking of food whose turn is it?”

“My turn and I’m getting some real food and not something from a vending-machine,” George answered Alex as he moved his piece, “Check.” and headed for the door.

***

“What took you so long O'Malley?” Alex asked when he saw George coming back down the hall with a couple of large brown paper bags, “The cafeteria isn’t that far away.”

“I didn’t go to the cafeteria. I wanted real food so I got some,” George explained as he turned the bags to show Alex Safeway’s red S stamped on the sides.

“Tell me you went to the Chinese deli they have,” Alex demanded as he grabbed one of bags from George and started rummaging around, “did you get any Orange Chicken?”

“I even got plates to go with it. Now give me the sweet and sour pork,” George said after he completed unloading the bag before he started filling his own plate and giving Mr. Rockwell a glance, “How’s he doing?” George asked as he moved his knight

“He’s doing fine so far. The swelling is going down and his stats are improving. He should be all set for the surgery in the morning,” Alex explained as he grabbed a plate and started filling it up with both rice and orange chicken before looking at the other boxes to see what George had gotten.

“You really like orange chicken don’t you?” George asked seeing most of it makes its way onto Alex’s plate.

“Love it; we don’t have that much Asian food back in Iowa so it was new to me when I got here. I have no idea how I lived with out it,” Alex explained as he started to chow down on his chicken before moving his Queen.

“Have you been to Thai 65 yet?” George asked as he started eating his own food.

“I’ve heard some of the nurse talking about it but I haven’t had he time yet. It any good?” Alex asked before reaching for his med book.

“It’s really good you should go there some time,” George paused for a minute before he added in a rush, “Want to go with me?”

Alex looked up from his book and plate and just looked at George.

“I mean if the surgery goes well…to ah celebrate,” George said stumbling over his words as he slid one of his bishops forward.

“Sure George, to celebrate,” Alex said slowly before he looked back over at Mr. Rockwell one hand feeling Kyle’s ring under his shirt. “Looks like it’s my move.”

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Notes: Safeway is a 24 hour grocery store chain in much of the US. It’s in Washington and in a couple other western States at least. And Thai 65 is an Asia restaurant in Seattle that I’ve heard is really good but I’ve never been myself.


End file.
